The management of personal finances is challenging. Account information may be glanced with mobile devices, but the sheer amount of information and the limited size of the display impair the usability of such user interface. The mere balance of the account will tell the summary situation at a glance. However, besides being able to view individual transactions, the present user interfaces do not offer more effective ways of communicating information to the user. Further sophistication is clearly desirable in order to improve the user interface so that the financial information may be conveyed to the user with improved usability (=with improved ease of use and learnability).